The present invention relates generally to a handheld power tool and finds particular, although not necessarily exclusive, utility in portable handheld power tools.
Multi-purpose power tools are known whereby a required utility device can be attached and changed as required. For instance, AU2011213853A1 discloses a device whereby any one of the following devices may be connectable to a body portion; impact screwdriver, drilling tool, hammer, sander, saw, and light. Each tool is attached to the body portion by being placed onto the drive means in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the drive means. The tool is then twisted relative to the body portion to lock it in place. When each tool is connected, it is attached by means of interlocking tabs and slots located around an inner perimeter of the tool. By their nature these interconnections are relatively inefficient at maintaining the attachment of a tool to a body portion if lateral forces are imposed on one or the other. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to attach the tools to a body portion using different means so as to provide a stronger connection therebetween.